punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Bruiser
Nick Bruiser made his only appearance in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! as the main antagonist and final boss in the Special Circuit. He is the older Bruiser brother, possibly in his late 20's but similarly monstrous in appearance. An issue of Nintendo Power Magazine claimed that Glass Joe's one victory was a freak accident during a bout with Nick Bruiser. Despite this, Nick's canonical record in Super Punch-Out!! is undefeated at 42-0. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!! (1994) Nick Bruiser is the twin brother of Rick Bruiser. He is the Special Circuit champion and the main antagonist in the SNES ''Super Punch-Out!! game. Nick Bruiser has lost only one match against Glass Joe due to a "freak accident". He has fought his brother Rick Bruiser once before and came out victorious; that being Rick's only loss, though Rick claims he let Nick win. Nick has the ability to incapacitate both of Little Mac's hands for a short period of time. He also has a "Dashing Forearm" attack, consisting of 6 jabs to the face and 6 body blows, ending with an uppercut. If you are hit by even one of these punches you will sustain damage even if you successfully block. Nick seems to take boxing much more seriously than his twin brother and it shows in his no-nonsense fighting style. Unlike his brother, Nick does not cheat nearly as often, only hitting Little Mac with his elbow after an uppercut if he lasts long enough in the fight. He will also jump back before leaping forwards into the air for an instant-knockdown hay-maker, followed by two high hooks if you dodge it. If he wins by KO, he will slowly walk to the center of the mat, look straight, pound his chest and look down. If you run out of time, he will slowly walk away to his corner, as he laughs. Instant KD Trick: * When Nick performs his jumping hay-maker (followed by two high hooks). He can be knocked down by performing a perfectly timed uppercut or jab when he is about to land. Attacks: * "Low Hook": Nick does this attack that looks like swinging. You can counter it by hooking it in its direction. * "High Hook": Nick does this after you've successfully dodged his quick haymaker. You can duck to dodge this. * "OHKO Jumping Haymaker": At some point if the fight lasts long, Nick will jump back before leaping forwards into the air for an instant-knockdown hay-maker, followed by two high hooks if you dodge it. Tips: * Try to stun him as fast as you can to win this fight as fast as possible, this is done by "super-punching"(Rapid) when he is open for it. When he is stunned, he will step back and stop and step onto the ring, before he reaches you, "super-punch"(low) him to instant KD him. Gallery Image:Rickbruiser_nickbruiser.jpg| Profile poster Image:SuperPunchout0701.png Image:sprite_nick_bruiser.gif|Nick Bruiser's taunt Quotes * "............" (first match) * "Don't EVEN try..." (rematch) * "I'm so ashamed. How could I suffer such total defeat???" (endgame) * "Eargh!" (When hit with a KO Punch) * "Ruagh..." (Upon knocked down) * "''Har!" ''(Time Up taunt) Trivia *In one issue of the Nintendo Power Magazine, Glass Joe's only win was against Nick Bruiser, despite Nick having an undefeated record (42-0). *He is the only fighter in the special circuit that does not laugh when the player loses to him, unless the player loses to him by running out of time. *Nick is the one of the two champions in the entire game that can be KO'd, along with Super Macho Man. *In the Best Times for Nick Bruiser, Glass Joe is in 8th place. *When dizzy, his animation is a direct copy of Bob Charlie's animation, but only Nick takes him longer to back in the ring than Bob. Category:Characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Champions Category:Major Characters